I'll Remember You Always
by elliee.yeah
Summary: Another short piece based on the song Memory Lane. Really not too sure about this, so input would be loved. *hinthint* x


**He checked the address written on the back of his hand. This was it.**

**Gathering all of the courage he could, he got out of the car and walked up the path, hesitating before he knocked on the door.**

_Two years away,_

_Got back today._

_Tried calling up this girl I used to know_

_But when I said " hello"_

_She didn't know_

_Just who the hell I was supposed to be._

**The door opened and his jaw dropped. She had changed so much, she was no longer the teenage girl he remembered her as, she was a beautiful woman. Had it really been that long since he had last seen her? She stood, staring at him with a blank look on her face for at least ten seconds until one of them actually spoke.**

"**Gem?.. It- It's me. It's Danny."**

**She finally seemed to recover from the shock of seeing her closest childhood friend, and slammed the door in his face.**

_Memory lane,_

_We're here again._

_Back to the days,_

_I'll remember you always._

_So much has changed,_

_Now it feels like yesterday I went away._

**He was stupid, he thought, as he stood outside the house, unsure of what to do next. Stupid for thinking he hadn't hurt her, that she would welcome him back with open arms. Stupid for not giving her any notice, not considering how **_**he**_** would feel if **_**she**_** had turned up out of the blue after years of no contact.**

_The words around_

_That she moved town,_

_About a thousand miles away from here._

_And I found something she wrote,_

_A long time ago_

_And it reminds me of a place I know called_

**He pulled her card out of the pocket of his jeans, the one she had given him all that time ago.**

**_Good luck, rockstar. x_**

**He ran his finger over her neat print, remembering the day she had given it to him. **

"**Don't forget me."**

**She had whispered in his ear whilst hugging him for the final time. **

**He moved to London and didn't call or visit. He hadn't kept any of his promises.**

_Memory lane,_

_We're here again._

_Back to the days,_

_I'll remember you always._

_So much has changed,_

_Now it feels like yesterday I went away._

**He hated himself for it. For leaving her, for not coming back. He had thought about her constantly; she was the one he sang to when onstage, she was the one he thought about when writing songs about love. She was the one he cared for too much. So much he was scared to return, because it would mean he would have to leave her again.**

_So much has changed,_

_So much has changed,_

_So much has changed_

_Down memory lane._

**Why couldn't everything just be simple again? Two best friends, together forever. Them against the world.**

_We're here again,_

_Back to the days._

_I'll remember you always,_

_So much has changed._

_It feels like yesterday I went away._

**The front door opened and he walked quickly towards her, launching into an apology for everything he hadn't done the past few years. She smiled at him, stopping his babbling with a kiss.**

_So much has changed,_

_So much has changed,_

_So much has changed_

_Down memory lane._

**"You remembered me. You took your time, but you came back. You didn't forget me; thank you."**

**They kissed again, until she pulled away again.**

"**Danny?"**

"**Mm?"**

"**You still owe me two years worth of presents."**

**He grinned and kissed her once more.**

* * *

The end to this is laaame and I hate it, tbh.

I kind of lost my train of thought, because I'm going away on camp for a week and am packing and typing at the same time.. another one of my fave songs, but when I get back I'm thinking of doing this as an actual story instead of in this format.. have some ideas for that.. sorta. x

The lyrics are from 'Memory Lane' by McFly,

And I do not own either of them.. but I can dream, right?

And a biiiiiig thanks to EnidanEkieh and EllieLocke for being my first ever reviewers.:)

Ty for reading.. now all you have to do is review. ( I understand if you say it's a bit crap.. next time will be better, promise.)

:p

Ellie.

x


End file.
